networksofdestinyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Stone - The First Guardian
Alex Stone Alex Stone is one of the oldest and longest serving Digidestined in the world. He was the protector of the original five Digidestined, which included Trace Hinata's father and Will Murphy's uncle. Alex Stone became the first Guardian, appointed by Azulongmon and hand picked by Gennai. Very little is actually known about the older eccentric Digidestined. His partner , Slash Angemon is frozen at the mega level. First Adventure. Alex Stone was already close to his twenties when he was picked to serve as the guardian for the original Digidestined. Unlike modern Guardians, he served with and fought alongside the Digidestined. He developed an extremely close friendship with Trace Hinata's father and a heated rivalry with Will Murphy's uncle. It is strongly believed that Alex Stone and Will Murphy's uncle compeated for the affections of the same woman. During an early stage of the adventure, Alex fell into a rift that lead him to the Nightmare world. The same place the second generation of Guardians would fall into. Due to time distortion , Alex Stone spent roughly a year and half in the Nightmare world. It clearly altered his personality but allowed him and Slash Angemon to gain exceptional strength. Alex Stone has always used this strength to fight on the side of good. At the end of the adventure, the six Digidestined went their seperate ways. Alex Stone and Trace Hinata's father fought together to defend an American town in "Return of Darkness". Later interactions with the Digidestined. Years later, Gennai requested that the older Guardian take a Digidestined under his wing, the newest Guardian, Will Murphy. The two both became involved in the secret Digital war which would be fought mostly in France. Alex Stone quickly realised Will's potential and began to help him become a stronger Digidestined, ready for the final show down against a rouge Digidestined, David Winter (Trial and Error). Alex Stone would , years later, challenge Tai and Matt to a duel to test their strength to see if they were still worthy of taking part in a defensive battle for Odaiba (Trial and Error). Tai and Matt won this duel with the help of Will, who quickly revealed who the strange older Digidestined was. Alex Stone held a brief, close relationship with Yolei, despite the age difference. Yolei believed him to be a lot younger. During the events of "Ride the Lightning", Alex Stone played vital roles in not only training the new generation of Guardians but also by going on missions. It is revealed that Alex Stone is also from Ohaio, the same state as Trace Hinata. The two were sent into the Shadow Kingdom to retrieve D-cores, items of power. However, they encountered Alpha Strikemon and were quickly defeated. Alex Stone held off the God Digimon so Trace could escape but Alex himself was horribly injured. Trace gave a report saying Alex Stone had used a D-core but failed to use correctly which resulted in it turning itself to scrap metal. The last battle in Odaiba saw Alex Stone take to the front line personally with the Guardians. He fought one of the main generals, a Silver eagle Warrior Strikemon. The battle was very close but reports indicated that Alex Stone held the upper hand but was unable to exploit it. Trace Hinata would later intervene and help decide the battle. Since the events of "Ride the Lightning" Alex Stone has been missing in action. It is rumoured he is training a new, elite group of Digidestined in Spain but no one is certain. Alex Stone, Reaver and Jack Knight. Alex Stone held a close relationship with the fearsome Jack Knight as they served as the original Guardians. Jack Knight was later picked after the first adventure. The two became close friends untill something caused Jack Knight to betray the side of light. Jack Knight would challenge Alex Stone to a duel and win before then carrying onto the Messengers HQ and not only destroy it, but kill all but one messenger, the head messenger, Reaver Streak. Reaver has never forgiven Jack Knight and has since been involved in a hunt for the infamous Digidestined for years. Reaver has never forgiven Alex for failing to stop Jack. Alex and the Nightmare World. The Nightmare world is said to corrupt anyone who falls into it's darkness. All of the second generation of Guardians felt the effect, including David Winter and Will Murphy. The longer you stay in the world, the more of an effect it has. Alex Stone has never shown any sign of corruption but he has spent the most time of all in the world before it's destruction at the end of the event of "Ride The Lightning." Gennai and the Sovereigns fear the time will come that Alex Stone will become the greatest and most deadly threat the modern Digidestined have ever faced. Category:Characters